How To Annoy Your Favourite Harry Potter Character
by George Weasley's Ear
Summary: Yeah, so this isn't really a fic per say. It's just a lot of lists for exactly how to annoy the characters you love (or more likely, hate). ON HIATUS- might get back to this one.
1. Chapter 1 Remus Lupin

Ten Ways to Annoy Remus Lupin*

Ask him if it's 'that time of month again.'

Steal his book. Repeatedly.

Jump out from behind a bush and yell 'boo!' when he walks by.

Ask him why his rabbit is so badly behaved.

Throw marshmallows at him.

Tell him to go into the second floor girls lavatory and yell 'you're hideous, Myrtle!'

Replace his socks with a pin cushion.

Constantly follow him around and when he asks you if you are following him, deny it.

Draw a Dark Mark on his arm while he's sleeping.

Call him 'Darling Remie Poo' and cry when he tells you to go away.

*Use of this list may result in: Being hexed by a certain James Potter, OR Being hexed by a certain Sirius Black


	2. Chapter 2 Voldemort

Ten Ways to Annoy Lord Voldemort*

Call him Tommy.

Give him eye drops for his birthday.

Also give him tanning oil.

Constantly ask him why he doesn't have a nose.

When you're near him, start singing a love song.

Tell him he's like a teenage girl, with his diary, his pet, his tiara, and his obsession with a teenage boy.

Tell him you think he and Bellatrix would make a cute couple.

Send him love letters that are signed Dumbledore.

Ask him if he likes Muggles.

Give him a sign that says 'Free Hugs' and cry when he throws it away.

*The use of this list may result in getting Avada Kedavra'd by said Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3 Lily Evans

Disclaimer: Why in the name of Merlin's pants would I be J.K. Rowling?

* * *

><p>Ten Ways to Annoy Lily Evans *<p>

Be James Potter.

Steal her book. Repeatedly.

Be Sirius Black.

Dye her hair green while she's sleeping.

Make her play Quidditch with you.

Constantly follow her around for no reason.

Draw on her homework with crayons and insist you were making it 'pretty'

Stick toilet paper to all of her shoes.

When she is talking, imitate everything she says in a high-pitched, girly voice.

Ask her why she won't go out with 'that dreamy James Potter.'

*The author is not responsible for any problems that may occur during the use of this list.

* * *

><p>AN:Hey guys! I channeled my inner Marauder when I wrote this. Well, actually, I act like a Marauder all the time. My friends call me either Padfoot or Prongs. Or Moony when I'm reading one of the many books I own instead of talking. Well yeah, so please review! See ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius Black

Disclaimer:This is pointless. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OK? :D

* * *

><p>Ten Ways to Annoy Sirius Black*<p>

Give him a bag of dog treats.

Tell him to beware of curtains.

Put bows in his hair.

Dress up as a Dementor and follow him around.

Be Regulus. Follow him and explain why Slytherin is better.

Be Peter Pettigrew. (Enough said.)

Draw a Dark Mark on his arm.

Steal his motorbike.

Rub it in his face that you stole his motorbike. (see number 8)

Call him by his last name. He hates that.

*Use of this list may or may not result in getting hexed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey people of the world! Review this please! If you do, please tell me which character to do next. I will use that character eventually if I don't get to them right away. I will also PM Message because I try to respond to all of my reviews! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Ron Weasley

A/N: Me no own Harry Potter! OK?

* * *

><p>Ten Ways to Annoy Ron Weasley*<p>

him 'Ickle Ronnikins'.

Chrookshanks land on his head.

Fred and George and apparate on his knees.

him he's got dirt on his nose.

his Cleansweep Eleven.

he walks by, call Lavender Brown over.

him 'Won-won'.

him repeatedly.

him do a lot of homework somehow. (It helps to be a teacher).

10. Be Pigwidgeon.

*Be very careful when you use this list. You know what I mean.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys, I finally have another chapter up. My computer did not want me to post this, apparently. Microsoft Word didn't save it. It works now, though. I'd like to thank Liduen Kvaedhi for their kind review and their good suggestions. I will try to get all of those people on here. And Liduen Kvaedhi, you should definately make an account, then I can PM Message you! Well, bye. And may the odds be ever in your favor! ( Sorry, I've been reading the Hunger Games.) :D


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter! Why would _I_ own it?

* * *

><p>Ten Ways to Annoy Hermione Granger*<p>

Steal her book. (Too many people like books in this series. Anyone notice that?)

Tell her she is taking too many subjects.

Constantly compare her to a chipmunk.

Chase her around with a TARDIS cookie jar. (Don't ask!)

Steal her Prefect Badge.

Convince Moaning Myrtle to follow her everywhere.

Shave Chrookshanks.

Use a charm to make her hair even bushier. (As if that is even possible. Pft!)

Sneak up on her while she is studying and spray her with Silly String.

Tell her she's failed everything.

*I am fairly certain that bad things will happen to you if you use this. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this list! Please Review! If you do, I will be your e-friend forever! Thanks again to all of my reviewers, too!


	7. Chapter 7 Harry Potter

Ten Ways to Annoy Harry Potter*

Tell him you think his scar is fake.

Be Moaning Myrtle and stalk him.

Ask him why he hangs out with 'that orange boy.'

Sit on him and refuse to get off.

Tell him you think he's a liar and Voldemort is not back.

Steal Hedwig.

If you're a boy, ask a girl Harry likes out before he does.

Smudge his glasses.

Call him a midget.

Mess up his hair even more than it already is.

*Harry may jinx you if you use this list. Just saying.


	8. Chapter 8 Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the rights to it go to good old J.K. and Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Ways to Annoy Teddy Lupin*<strong>

Tell him turquoise hair is stupid.

Explain to him that Hufflepuffs are a load of duffers.

Jump out at him and yell 'Teddy Bear!'

Turn all of his clothes pink and tie bows on them.

Ask him why he's named after a stuffed animal.

Ask him if he'll be your BFF, and when he says no, cry.

Follow him around, saying 'Badger!' at random moments.

Constantly insist his middle name is Gertrude.

Force him to wear a fez and say 'fezzes are cool!'

Do a spell to make him grow a handlebar moustache.

*Honestly people, do you think these warnings are a joke? Wait, don't answer that!

* * *

><p>AN: I've finally got another chapter up! :p Thank you to MysteriousMissSirius for the idea to do Teddy. Hope you enjoyed this one and also happy Easter, and stuff. :D


	9. Chapter 9 Dobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is , right? I'm merely a fan.

* * *

><p>Ten Ways to Annoy Dobby the House Elf*<p>

Ask him if that's why he wears so many hats and caps.

Tell him Kreacher is much nicer/kinder.

Tell him he isn't free.

Force him to wear two socks of one kind.

Ask him why he doesn't have hair.

Tell him that children's football shorts are ugly and he shouldn't wear them.

Explain to him that only an idiot would think a tea cozy is a hat.

Ask why his ears are so big.

Whenever he walks by, say 'Hehe, Dobby.'

Say that he's a stalker for following Harry around to 'help' him.

*Use of this list could result in Dobby chasing you with a Bludger, smashing a cake on your head, or Harry hexing you for being mean to his friend.

* * *

><p>AN: I owe most of this list to MysteriousMissSirius for giving me the ideas, and for suggesting Dobby. Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
